


I Will Have You

by smoldisaster



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, I will fight anyone who comes for Myth, Other, Semi-Public Sex, amab bloodhound not involved in non con stuff? unheard of, bottom elliott, one of elliott's decoys is not holding back, she gets very flirty with bloodhound, this is the representation they deserve, top bloodhound, two horny dorks in love, yes elliott's decoy is genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldisaster/pseuds/smoldisaster
Summary: After their previous steamy encounter, it is now time for the victory party.





	I Will Have You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meaty_Girth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaty_Girth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Winner Takes All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956953) by [Meaty_Girth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaty_Girth/pseuds/Meaty_Girth). 

> This is not mine. This fic was written by one of my boyfriends, the sweet and gentle [Meaty_Girth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaty_Girth/pseuds/Meaty_Girth), it's a follow up to [Winner Takes All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956953). He will never be able to finish this. On October 24th, I got the message that he was shot on his way to work. He died. This draft of his last fic is the only thing I have left of him. 
> 
> This is my way of giving him a funeral. It's the best I could come up with. I don't know if his family will give him a proper funeral. I don't know what happened to his body. I will never know. Just like I'll never know if he had to suffer, if it was over quick or if he had to be in pain for long. Was it because he's queer, living in a country where that's illegal and someone got suspicious? Was it because he tried leaving the country and they didn't want that to happen? Questions I'll never get answers to. All I know is that he is gone. 
> 
> And all I can do now is share with the world at least a tiny fraction of his beautiful and inspiring soul.
> 
> This is untouched. I didn't edit a single thing and won't ever do so. I hope the summary does it justice. This is the legacy of a literal angel.

Bloodhound did not dress up. Formality and being politically correct wasn’t something that they deemed worth giving their attention to. They could be polite, when the need arose, maybe even refrain from voicing their own opinion should they deem the other party in the conversation had little ability to listen or think about what was said. However, with this in mind, an event had never held such… importance. At least not since leaving their tribe behind to seek the will of the gods and make their own way as an Apex Legend.

How did one even dress for dates?

_CAW!_

Arthur’s screech of annoyance once again sounded from across the room, Bloodhound directing their life-long companion with an annoyed look which the bird returned from where he roosted up high and out of reach. The safe spot he had chosen the moment the tracker had opened the door to the cage.

“_Rólegur þú_,” Bloodhound answered with a snort, Arthur responding with another angry squawk. “It will only be for a few hours, and I cannot bring you with me this time.”

The raven’s head turned back and forth as he regarded the tracker with each skeptical eye, almost attempting to show his master just how much he disapproved of that statement. A low rumble sounded as Arthur’s feathers puffed again.

Bloodhound shook their head and turned away to return to their brooding. It was only the other legends, so they didn’t need to dress any differently than they would for a game, right? They sincerely doubted Wraith would change, assuming that she even attended any of the events or celebrations hosted pre or post game… Bloodhound couldn’t know since this would be the first event they would make an appearance at. They’d heard rumours, however, mostly revolving around how wild things could get since Octavio Silva joined the champion ranks.

Sighing in a mix of annoyance and nervousness, Bloodhound pulled their helmet over their head, snapping the mouthpiece into place before turning to look back up at Arthur. The raven regarded them with a defiant glint in his eyes even as the champion pointed to the cage. “Inside, Arthur,” they crooned softly, encouragingly. “I cannot bring you this time.”

Arthur made a soft rattling sound though he chose to obey this time, leaving his perch on the bookshelf to enter the cage, though he took to pecking his master’s gloved fingers as they closed the door to safely lock him inside.

“You little _Fjandi_,” Bloodhound chastised, smiling at the unapologetic look the raven directed them with. “I’ve _bortskjemte_ you a bit much, haven’t I?” 

Regardless, this fact didn’t stop Bloodhound from offering their little companion a few shelled peanuts, Arthur perking up as he quickly accepted each offered nut, setting them aside only long enough to retrieve the next until he had a generous stack beside the perch.

Bloodhound tapped the bottom of the bird’s beak once with their finger, stroking the feathers just the way Arthur liked before stepping away and heading for the door, the raven offering a soft, happy click of thanks as they departed.

Once in the hall, Bloodhound took a moment to fully collect their composure, hiding the excitement and anticipation filling them with the prospect of seeing Mirage -_Elliott_\- again. On much different terms than before, but there was a small sense of uncertainty, even if it was quickly being devoured by their need. For so long had the tracker been hungry for the holographic trickster and now that they knew the feeling was returned they had more difficulty keeping it under control.

Moving almost casually through the halls of the Apex Towers, Bloodhound left the floor that they called home, gloved fingers pressing their ID card to the chip reader in the elevator before keying the slot for one of the top floors. It didn’t take long for the elevator to deliver the tracker to their destination, Bloodhound stepping out of the elevator into an empty hall. A set of double doors stood directly in front of them, voices and muffled music seeping out as they stepped forwards.

Bloodhound was still for several moments, considering. Should they go in? Yes, they had promised.

Reaching for the door, Bloodhound quickly stepped aside when it was pushed open, Ajay looking up at them for several moments, brow furrowed in surprise. Her acute, brown gaze looked them up and down, brow quirking as a smile lifted the corners of her lips. 

The tracker wasn’t sure what to make of the expression on the medic’s face as she stepped around the door to hold it open for the older legend. “In ya go!” She grinned, Bloodhound tilting their head in thanks as they stepped past her into the dimly lit room. 

Looking around the Apex veteran took in the sight of the other occupants in the room, which was consistently more than “just the other legends”. People were everywhere - dancing, drinking, laughing together in groups - and it made Bloodhound uncomfortable. There were too many, and the room - massive as it was - could be argued as too small for such a large gathering.

Bloodhound was grateful that their arrival seemed to go unnoticed by most, specifically when they recognized the faces of some of their sponsors. In no way did they want to answer questions about why they had seemingly failed to dispatch of Elliott’s squad and take the win for themself. Speaking of the trickster, Bloodhound couldn’t see him, at least not from this side of the room, leading the tracker to feel even more uncertain of themself as they turned to go.

“Hey, handsome.”

The tracker stilled just shy of pulling the door open to leave, that soft, flirty voice making them feel like their feet were suddenly rooted to the floor.

“You’re not leaving just after getting here, are you?”

Bloodhound tensed as a hand hooked their elbow, tugging playfully until they turned around to come face to face with Elliott. They stared, breath stuttering as they took him in: finely groomed hair flipped over to the left side as it usually was, flawlessly fitted suit of a pastel pink complementing his body, and that warm, captivating gaze that drew their eyes back up to his face. The pitch of his voice, however, was slightly off.

“You aren’t Elliott,” Bloodhound murmured, slightly defensive while the false-Elliott laughed. “What gave it away?” He questioned, winking as his body flickered for half a second so the tracker could piece it together. It was one of Elliott’s decoys.

Seemingly noticing the way Bloodhound’s body relaxed at the realization, an easy smile spread across the decoy’s face as his hands smoothed over the tracker’s chest, fingers hooking into seams before pulling them closer so their bodies were pressed against one another. “You may call me Myth,” the decoy purred as he expertly maneuvered the tracker out of the way of the door and further into the room. 

Bloodhound still didn’t respond, instead watching Myth with growing interest, the decoy gracefully catching a glittering drink from a passing tray, bringing the glass up to his lips even as those gorgeous brown eyes remained locked on Bloodhound. “I gotta say,” Myth began in a low tone, swaying slightly to the music as he studied the tracker, “I didn’t think you’d be coming.”

Gloved hands remained stubbornly at their sides as Bloodhound offered a tilt of their head in acknowledgement. “I said I would come,” they answered, voice calm and holding little emotion even as the decoy laughed in response, leaning against the tracker’s chest. “You did. Though I must admit,” He leaned closer to their ear before continuing, “Elliott hasn’t been able to get you off his mind. He can’t talk about anything else.”

Fingers brushed their mask over the spot their lips would be, Bloodhound making no response besides grabbing Myth’s wrist to prevent him from exploring any further. They stared at one another for several moments, the tracker feeling as if the room was a little too warm for comfort, and they couldn’t blame it on overbearing lighting when the room was as softly lit as it was. The suit Myth wore - though professional enough to not be frowned upon at this sort of gathering - revealed quite a bit of his chest and abdomen.

Bloodhound found their tongue wetting their lips as they realized they were still tightly gripping Myth’s wrist.

A teasing smile spread over the decoy’s face as the silence stretched on, Myth making no move to pull away, waiting instead for the tracker to release his wrist before just resting his hand on their chest in a less obtrusive way. 

Bloodhound watched the decoy with a sense of curiosity. Myth seemed to be his own person, similar to Elliott but not quite exactly. The flirty demeanor and confidence had Elliott written all over it, though Myth seemed to be even more cocky if it was even possible, and somewhat ignorant to… The hunter wasn’t sure how to perfectly describe it, distracted when Myth’s free hand wandered down to their hip, thumb brushing over their pelvis as he leaned in closer. “I would love to show you just how good you made us feel.”

Hiding their bewilderment at the sudden statement, Bloodhound opened their mouth to respond when Elliott suddenly appeared at their side, directing the decoy with a glare. “Hey, you were supposed to tell me when they got here!” He complained, Myth pouting almost cutely in response. “They just did, I just wanted to let them know how happy I was that they came…”

His hand slid along their stomach, Bloodhound’s shooting down to grab his wrist to keep him from exploring any lower than was appropriate.

“Just go and keep Joahnn off my back, will you?” Elliott demanded, clearly flustered as Myth gave another pout and obeyed.

“Hey, sorry about that,” the trickster was turning to Bloodhound now, nervousness tainting his voice as he looked at them. “I hope she wasn’t bothering you?”

Bloodhound hummed softly, too softly for anyone to hear, and tilted their head ever so slightly. “Not in the way you may be thinking,” they answered, struggling to keep their voice as unreadable as possible as they took Elliott in. “Quit the opposite, in fact.”

There was that nervous laugh again as Elliott reached a hand up to run through his hair, his gaze darting from the hunter to the floor and back again. “I, well, y’know I just wanted to…” The trickster fell silent when Bloodhound reached out to place a single gloved finger against his lips, head cocked slightly in amusement.

“Rambling, yeah, sorry.” Elliott apologized, looking around again before turning his gaze up towards the eyes of Bloodhound’s mask. The hunter found themself entranced by the younger legend, the simmering arousal that Myth had coaxed to the surface teasing at their senses as they attempted to keep themself in check. But how could they, with Elliott dressed so wonderfully? With the memories of how that perfect face twisted up with pleasure earlier that day?

Bloodhound found themself grabbing a hold of Elliott’s hand, chuckling lowly at the surprised expression on the younger’s face as they turned and led him through the crowd. They had come because they wanted to be alone with the man that had ensnared their attention and focus, not to meet with the sponsors.

Allowing himself to be lead through the people dancing around the room, Elliott felt nervous excitement at the fact that Bloodhound was the one holding his hand. Nobody seemed to notice, but the fact that the tracker did it at all in a public setting had butterflies darting around in an excited sort of dance. Still, did he dare hope? Bloodhound had said they didn’t want this to be a one-time thing, but does that mean it would be done after a few times? Elliott rarely cared for more from his sex partners, but Bloodhound was different.

Bloodhound discreetly led the younger legend around dancing couples, moving towards the door they had seen in one of the further corners of the room. They slipped past Myth, the decoy smirking almost knowingly as she took the elbow of one of Elliott’s sponsors - Joahnn, the tracker remembered - and subtly turned her away from the two slipping into a back VIP room.

Elliott pushed the door shut behind them quietly, the lock sliding in place with a faint _click_. He didn’t even have a chance to fully turn to face Bloodhound when the tracker had him pinned up against the door.

Shivering at the little whine that escaped Elliott’s throat, Bloodhound pressed up against the younger legend, mask tilted into the curve of his neck as their hands pinned Elliott’s wrists above his head. They sensed the subtle relaxing of the warm body against them, felt the faint trembling as the trickster turned his face upwards to give the older legend more room to nuzzle at the sensitive flesh of his neck. The hunter bit back a groan, Elliott’s scent intoxicating as they imagined what it would feel like to press their lips to the warm, quivering flesh of the younger’s throat.

Maybe they didn’t have to imagine. The back room was dimly lit, the only lighting being the bar at the far back of the room and the faint neon pink lights set every few feet in the walls. There would be enough shadow to make it difficult for Elliott to fully distinguish features, and they needn’t remove the whole mask. Maybe one day, but not tonight.

“Hound?” Elliott questioned softly, voice low with lust, those brown eyes carrying the light of arousal as Bloodhound pulled back. There was a hint of confusion there as well, causing the hunter to hum softly in reassurance as they reached up to undo the bottom part of their mask, dropping it to the ground before burying their face in the side of Elliott’s throat again. 

Shivering at the sensation of lips pressing a kiss to his throat Elliott bit back a whimper, squirming against Bloodhound’s grip on his wrists when the hunter’s teeth grazed his skin. “Hound... Hound, _please_.”

Humming softly in amusement, Bloodhound pulled back from Elliott, free hand reaching out to take his chin in a firm grip before their lips descended on his in a devouring kiss. Elliott gasped at the contact, lips parting in an eager invitation that had the tracker growling in approval. They licked their way into the younger’s mouth, warmth flicking through them at the little whimper of excitement from the trembling form pressed against them. 

Bloodhound slipped a hand beneath Elliott’s shirt, roughly kneading the flesh at his side before working their way up to his chest, teasingly pinching his nipple hard enough to earn another startled sound of pleasure. 

Pulling back with a sharp nip to Elliott’s bottom lip, Bloodhound took in the way those brown eyes were blown wide with pleasure, lips parted as the trickster attempted to recover from the intensity of the kiss. He shook beneath them, moaning when his lover’s thumb teased his sensitive nipple. “F-fuck, Oh god Hound,” the younger legend whined when the hunter reached down to roughly grope at his ass.

Bloodhound took a moment longer to admire the sight of Elliott coming undone beneath them before releasing his wrists to yank at his suit jacket. “Get this off,” they ordered, tone husky with their need.

Seemingly just as eager Elliott quickly began to strip from his suit, shaking hands working the belt loose even as Bloodhound watched with every bit of attention they could give. Their usually patient demeanor becoming so much harder to uphold as as the trickster kicked his pants free, jacket quickly following as Bloodhound made a sound of approval at Elliott’s obvious arousal - much easier to make out now that he was in his boxers. 

Shaking hands moved to unbutton the cream silk shirt before Elliott made eye contact with the older legend. Perhaps the holographic’s specialist couldn’t see Bloodhound’s eyes from where they were concealed behind the smoked glass of their mask, but he could sense the intensity of their gaze as if it were devouring him whole.

Smirking devilishly, Elliott slid one hand down his front, the hunter’s gaze following it’s sensual slide down to where fingers teased at the band of his underwear. The younger legend arched his back slightly, a little whimper escaping him as he reached down to shamelessly stroke himself.

Bloodhound’s patience snapped then, the tracker letting out a low rumble as they grabbed Elliott’s hips, forcibly pinning him to the wall as they pressed up against him again. “Do not tease me,” they hissed out, hands grabbing at Elliott’s shirt to simply yank it open to expose his chest.

“H-hey!” Elliott cried in surprise, grunting softly as a gloved hand slipped down the front of his underwear to give him a firm squeeze, “th-that’s exp-expi- that cost a-!” His protest was cut off by the tracker using their grip on his shirt to pull him into another kiss.

Smiling into the kiss as Elliott’s hands went to grip at their shoulders, Bloodhound felt their own arousal throb at the little stifled sounds of pleasure the trickster was making as they slowly stroked his length. They pulled away from the kiss, an apologetic smile touching their lips as they gave Elliott another teasing squeeze. “I’ll get you another.”

“Y-you really don’t have to,” Elliott stammered out, breathing a little heavier as he stared at the other legend wide-eyed. “I-it’s ok.”

Bloodhound snorted, leaning lower to lick a stripe up Elliott’s heaving chest, relishing the soft gasp the action solicited. They repeated it again, slowly this time, lips closing over the younger’s nipple as they teasingly sucked. The response was adorable, Elliott’s hands flying up to grab at their helmet, a startled yelp escaping him.

“Sh, _elskan_,” Bloodhound murmured teasing as they nipped and licked along their lover’s collarbone. “You wouldn’t want the others to hear you.”

They kissed and licked their way up his throat before mouthing along the shell of his ear, Bloodhound smirking at the desperate little sounds to escape around Elliott’s hand as he attempted to stifle himself. “Or perhaps you do,” the tracker whispered, lips brushing the younger’s ear as they spoke. “Maybe I want them to hear. To know what I am doing to you.”

Elliott moaned then, a soft curse leaving him as Bloodhound gave him a final squeeze before extracting their hand. They grabbed at either side of their lover’s underwear before slowly tugging it free of his body, Elliott jerking his head towards the other articles of clothing piled on the floor beside them. “Th-there’s…” He paused, face reddening in embarrassment as he avoided looking at Bloodhound, “there’s lube in th-the pocket.”

A little flutter in their chest caused Bloodhound to smile, moving to retrieve what they needed before returning to Elliott. They worked themself free of their pants, one hand moving to rest on the wall beside the younger legend’s head as they lubed up their cock, eyes never leaving Elliott’s face as they did so. 

“F-fuck,” Elliott murmured softly, face reddening as he watched the gloved hand run along the glistening length, teeth worrying his lower lip as he thought about what it’d be like to take it in his mouth, to have the hunter’s fingers curled tightly in his hair as he serviced them. 

Bloodhound hummed in amusement as Elliott only seemed to flush even more at the sound, the tracker bringing their hand to their lips to tug the glove free with their teeth. They moved to get more lube onto their fingers when Elliott’s hand grabbed at their wrist. Hidden eyes turned to look at the softly panting man, curious if a little confused.

“I don’t need it,” Elliott stated, squirming under that intense gaze, “please, I-I’m ready. I need it. Need you n-now. In me. _Please_.”

The tracker felt their length twitch in interest at the desperate little plea to spill from the younger’s lips, Bloodhound hesitated a moment longer while Elliott turned those big, brown eyes onto them, pleading.

“Please, H-Hound. Trust me, I-I’m ready for it, gods please.”

“What about,” Bloodhound’s brow furrowed as they moved to feel at their jacket pockets, Elliott’s whine interrupting their search. “I’m cl-clean, so if you are I’m good for…” The younger legend flushed in embarrassment, averting his eyes as his teeth cutely worried at his lower lip. 

Bloodhound chuckled and relented, tossing the bottle aside before moving to lift Elliott up against the wall, the trickster’s legs wrapping tightly around their waist. One hand tightly gripped behind a knee to support Elliott, Bloodhound turning their face into the curve of the other legend’s throat again, free hand guiding themself to his waiting hole. They paused then even as Elliott whined needily in their arms, rubbing the tip along the cleft of his ass before finally pressing into him.

Shivering in need Elliott gripped at the back of Bloodhound’s jacket as he attempted to tilt his hips to take in more of the tracker, Bloodhound chuckling as they maintained their grip to prevent him from doing so. Realizing that he would only get what he wanted by being patient, Elliott stopped trying to force the older to hurry, whining softly into their shoulder as Bloodhound slowly eased into him, the stretch burning pleasantly as they bottomed out.

Bloodhound exhaled a breath they hadn’t realized they’d been holding, moving both hands to grip Elliott’s ass as they experimentally rocked their hips. 

“F-f-fuck,” Elliott shuddered as he attempted to pull the tracker even closer to himself, Bloodhound biting their lower lip as they relished the warm heat clenched tightly around them. It was intoxicating, the hunter wanting nothing more than to pound the whimpering legend into the wall until he couldn’t walk the next day, but they held back. They didn’t want to hurt Elliott.

“God d-dammit, Hound,” the trickster whined then, hips bucking impatiently. “Move! _Please_!”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Orion Z. Z. A. Kuznetsov  
* 25/07/1998  
✝ 24/10/2019
> 
> I will never forget your dream.  
You called me [your little sun](https://i.imgur.com/QkLAbSU.jpg) but you were my star, shining a bright light into my dark, depressing life. I will always love you.


End file.
